In packet data networks, packets are routed along a path between a packet source and a packet destination. Packet losses occur when one or more of the packets travelling through the network fail to reach the packet destination. Such losses may be attributed to the packets being dropped for any number of reasons, such as policies restricting the bandwidth or priority of traffic, network outages, deficient equipment, overloaded system conditions, and/or the like. Dropping packets may result in data errors, lost or degraded communication, and/or the like.